Une rencontre fatidique dans un café (traduction)
by LaFolleDingue
Summary: (Coffee shop & AU.) Livai aida dans un café pendant que Petra est partie en vacances. Tout va bien, mais certains gamins arrivent à provoquer une agitation avec laquelle Livai devra se confronter. Mais c'est juste sa chance que l'un d'eux devient beaucoup trop intéressé par lui


Bonjour, et bienvenus pour une nouvelle traduction. L'univers et les personnages de SNK appartiennent à Hajime Isayama et la fanfiction appartient à g-na-1358 qui est publié en anglais n'hésitaient pas à aller faire un tour sur sa page

sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _ **« Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »**_

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _ **« Livai ... »**_

 _ **« non. »**_

 _ **« Mais j'ai déjà demandé à tout le monde ; tu es le seul à ne rien faire pendant les vacances ! »**_

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _ **« S'il te plaît ! »**_

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _... Il avait dit non alors que diable, faisait-il ici ...?_

 _Merde Petra et ses vacances. Merde Petra et ses yeux de chiot. Merde à toutes les personnes au monde à avoir de la merde à faire._

 _ **« Livai, tu es si mignon ! »**_

 _ **« Appelle-moi mignon encore une fois et tu te retrouveras à l'hôpital »** , gronda Livai en lançant un regard à son amie la plus énervante que la terre est portée, un regard venimeux qui ferait fuir n'importe qui d'autre, de préférence sur un autre continent._

 _Mais pas Hanji. Hanji, elle souriait et continuait la conversation. **« Alors, tu es prêt pour ton premier jour de service à la clientèle ? »**_

 _ **« Q'est ce que tu en penses, quatre yeux ? »**_

 _ **«Ne fais pas la tête. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si difficile. Sois gentil, souri et ne les corrige pas. »**_

 _ **« Cela dépend uniquement d'eux. S'ils font du gâchis- »** _

_**« mais c'est ton boulot. »**_

 _ **« Non, c'est le boulot de Petra. »**_

 _ **«Eh bien, maintenant, c'est le tien. Hé, allons-y en souriant avant que les gens commencent à venir, d'accord ? »**_

 _ **«...»**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas un sourire. »**_

 _ **« Tu as raison ; c'est le look aller-retour. »**_

 _ **« Oh, allez ! Tu sais que je ne vais pas m'arrêter, Livai ? Regarde ici, il suffit de mettre les muscles que tu n'as jamais vraiment actionnés et de les étirer un peu ! »**_

… _. Et c'est alors que commença la semaine de l'enfer de Livai en jouant le rôle du serveur remplaçant dans un café alors que sa soi-disant amie appréciait ses stupides vacances._

* * *

 _Le premier jour pourrait se résumer à Hanji qui lui criait dessus pour ne pas être assez gentil, de ne pas sourire, de prendre trop de temps à essuyer les tables (pas assez longtemps selon Livai) et que Livai l'ignorait._

 _Le deuxième jour, Hanji renonça partiellement à le faire sourire alors que Livai au moins finissait par perfectionner l'art de ne pas faire chier quelqu'un pendant qu'il faisait son travail._

 _Ce fut finalement le troisième jour qu'il se passa quelque chose et qui brisa la routine terriblement ennuyeuse et étonnamment fatigante._

 _Ce jour-là avait commencé assez bien._

 _Un petit groupe de deux mecs et une fille sont entrés pour commander des cafés et de faire un peu leurs devoirs. Probablement un travail de groupe ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Pas que Livai s'en souciait.  
_

 _Ce fut paisible pendant un moment._

 _Pendant un certain temps, mais les disputes firent leur entrée._

 _Bientôt, l'un des gars se leva et il cria à l'autre : **« Si tu l'ouvres encore, je te tue, ensuite, je le dirai à Marco ! »**_

 _L'intéressé ne le prit pas très bien. **« N'ose même pas Jaeger ! »** Siffla-t-il. **« Ce n'est pas comme si je la touchais de façon étrange ! »**_

 _La fille murmura à propos d'un enseignant naïf et de certains gars imbéciles. Elle parla ensuite plus fort, mais toujours assez calme. **« Eren, arrête ça. Nous sommes en public et il n'a rien fait ? Jean arrête de le provoquer. »**_

 _Jean se mit à sourire. **« Mais je n'ai rien fait, Mikasa. Il ne fait que réagir. Juste ce qu'on attend d'un idiot. »** _

_L'autre homme semblait prêt à se déchaîner, mais ce fut le moment où Livai intervint pour sauver la situation._

 _Il attrapa les deux garçons par leurs cols et commença à les faire sortir. Mais Hanji l'interpella, **« Livai! Nous apprécions l'initiative, mais pas devant la boutique ! »**_

 _Livai roula des yeux et changea la direction vers l'arrière. Les garçons pouvaient juste se débattre contre la prise étonnamment ferme du gars qui était un peu plus petit que les deux._

 _Ils étaient complètement à la merci de Livai, alors qu'ils étaient jetés après avoir traversé la porte arrière, ils pouvaient simplement s'effondrer au sol, regardant avec les yeux écarquillés le petit homme qui les fixait. Ils étaient tous deux intimidés par sa présence._

 _ **«Écoutez moi bien les marmots. Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le. Mais allez ailleurs. Je m'en fiche, où vous voulez, tout de suite ou plus tard. Vous avez entendu. »** Livai grogna de manière menaçante._

 _ **« Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que ce bâtard ! C'est de sa faute ! »** S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux bruns._

 _ **« Alors, cela serait de ma faute maintenant; tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui interprète chaque petites choses comme si je frappais Mikasa ? »** Répondit Sarcastiquement, le châtain... _

_Livai plissa les yeux. **« Est ce que j'ais l'air d'un lapin de trois semaines ? »** Le faible grondement envoya des frissons dans les deux échines et les fit immédiatement taire._

 _ **« Eren! »** La fillette entra en courant par la porte arrière, leurs affaires à la main._

 _Elle courut jusqu'au gars au cheveu brun, à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Livai supposa qu'elle pensait qu'il les avait battus après les avoir traînés comme ça._

 _... Comme s'il ressemblait à un voyou …_

 _Livai se sentit légèrement offensé et décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille.  
Après avoir veillé à ce qu'aucun cheveu ne soit blessé à la tête de son précieux garçon (ignorant totalement l'autre, qui bouda visiblement), elle se tourna vers Livai._

 _Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent des gris dans un court combat (Livai en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait probablement décidée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.). Cela se termina lorsque la fille inclina légèrement la tête et dit : **« Je m'excuse ; nous vous avons apporté des problèmes. Nous partons immédiatement. »**_

 _Elle attrapa les bras des gars et les entraîna avec la même force que Livai. (il se demanda comment elle arrivé à les porter.)_

 _Il haussa les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur. **« Stupides marmots, causant des ennuis à leur guise ...»** Marmonna-t-il. Quand il eut un petit rire, il se retourna pour regarder Hanji avec un regard mortel. (pas que ça a déjà fonctionné avec la stupide femme.) **« Quoi? »**_

 _ **« Dit le chef de gang. Par rapport à ce que tu faisais au lycée, ils étaient si gentils, polis et calmes ... »**_

 _Livai soupira et roula des yeux. **« Est-ce que tu vas me raconter cette merde pour le restant de ma vie ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_

 _ **« Génial »** , gémit-il en réponse. Voilà, les enfants. Allez faire le rebelle pendant six mois et toute votre vie est foutue._

* * *

 _Le lendemain, l'un des garçons revient seul. Quand Livai vint prendre sa commande, il détourna les yeux. **« Euh, je suis désolé pour hier ... »**_

 _Livai le regarda une seconde, essayant de placer le visage et de découvrir de quoi il parlait réellement. **« Ah, ça. C'est plutôt Merci à votre petite amie, le problème a été résolu assez facilement. Mais ce serait apprécié si vous et l'autre marmot ne revenés jamais ensemble. »**_

 _Le garçon se mit à rire. **« Ouais, on entend ça beaucoup… Mais quelle petite amie… ? »**_

 _Livai leva un sourcil._

 _ **« Oh, tu veux dire Mikasa? Elle est ma sœur, en fait. »**_

 _Livai était confus. Livai n'aimait pas être confus. **" Comment ? Vous êtes dans la même classe et elle est asiatique ? »**_

 _ **" Ouais ; elle est à moitié japonaise ... On l'a adoptée quand on avait neuf ans ... »**_

 _ **« Oh! »** C'était logique. Ou pas._

… _Peu importe._

 _À ce moment, Hanji apparut de nulle part avec un sourire brillant. **« Désolé, les gars, mais l'un d'entre vous doit travailler et c'est un peu occupé, alors si vous arrêtiez le flirt, ce serait génial. »**_

 _Le garçon la regarda bouche bée alors que Livai roula des yeux. **« Bien. Gamin, est-ce que tu allais commander quelque chose ? »**_

 _ **« Livai ! Sois gentil, j'ai dit ! »** Rappela Hanji par-dessus son épaule. **  
«Ça ne dérange pas le morveux»,** grogna Livai et se tourna vers ledit gamin.  
Eren leva les yeux vers lui._

 _ **« Que veux-tu ? »**_

 _Les deux heures suivantes, Livai avait le sentiment d'être constamment surveillé. De temps en temps, quand il se soucié de qui le regardais, il attrapait une paire d'yeux verts. Ce qui le dérangeait cependant, c'était le fait que cela ne le dérangeait pas._

 _Pendant les prochains jours, Eren se rendit au café quelquefois pendant la journée, et posa des questions à Livai à chaque fois qu'il passait à sa table. Et la plupart du temps, Livai répondait enfin généralement, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Des conversations rapides et courtes comme **« Quel âge, avez-vous ? » « Mêle-toi de tes affaires.»** C'était devenu plutôt normal entre eux._

 _(Hanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer des anomalies dans le comportement de Livai quand il s'agissait du " gamin '' et comme elle était sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interroger. Par souci, bien sûr ? Ou par curiosité. Celui que vous préfèrer.)_

 _ **« Alors comment va " le morveux " aujourd'hui ? »**_

 _ **« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Il s'appelle Eren. »**_

 _ **« Tu l'appelles toujours le gosse ! »**_

 _ **« Moi, je peux. Toi, tu ne peux pas »**_

 _ **« Oh ? Ne me dites pas que... ? »**_

 _Elle souriait comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. (Levi était presque sûr que c'était le cas.)_

 _C'était toujours Eren qui initiait la conversation. Toujours, mais une fois, c'était le dernier jour où Livai travaillait là-bas quand il prit la parole avant qu'Eren ait réussi à le faire. **« Tu es un masochiste ou quelque chose comme ça ? »**_

 _ **« Hein ? »**_

 _ **« Tu es si intéressé par moi ? »**_

 _Eren s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. **« Pas certain. Je suppose que j'ai été enchanté par votre charisme ? »** Eren offrit un sourire maladroit._

 _Livai n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment interpréter cette réponse. **« Peu importe. Mais arrête d'être si évident lorsque tu regardes les gens, certains pourraient te trouver effrayant. »**_

 _ **« Je te voyais quand tu étais dehors ! »**_

 _ **« Oh vraiment ? Mais quand ai-je parlé de moi ? »** C'était la première fois que le garçon rougissait. Livai lui sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait._

 _Avant que Livai ne quitte le café pour la dernière fois ce jour-là (soulageant gravement Livai et ses collègues et clients occasionnels, avec les honorables exceptions d'Hanji et d'Eren), il s'approcha de Hanji. **« Hé, prends ça. »**_

 _Hanji regarda le journal que Livai poussait dans sa main. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? ... Est-ce ton numéro ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_

 _ **« Mais je l'ai déjà ? »**_

 _ **« Je sais, idiote. »**_

 _ **« Que quoi- »**_

 _ **« Tais-toi et prends. »**_

 _Les jours suivants, Eren continua à venir au café, mais fut toujours déçus de ne pas trouver Livai. En fin de compte, Hanji, le prit en pitié et alla lui parler._

 _ **« Hé, tu cherches quelqu'un ? »** Lui sourit-elle. **« Livai n'est plus là, tu sais ? »**_

 _Eren lui lança un regard surpris. **« Hein ? Comment ça plus là ? »**_

 _« Il était là juste pour la semaine pour aider, car une des filles était absente. Hey, tu regardes le gars depuis presque une semaine et vous pensiez sérieusement que quelqu'un de sérieux l'engagerait pour ce genre de travail ? Il est affreux avec les gens ! Et il perd trop de temps à nettoyer les choses propres. »_

 _ **« Eh bien, quand tu le dis comme ça ...»**_

 _ **« Alors il ne t'a rien dit ? »**_

 _ **« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière et il ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit dont je ne parlais pas. Et parfois même, il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi devrait-il quand même… »** Répondit Eren, abattu._

 _ **« Haha, oui. Mais ne le prend pas personnellement. En fait, sois honoré, il ne t'a pas complètement ignoré »** , sourie Hanji. **« Alors tu n'as pas demandé son numéro ? »**_

 _Eren eut soudainement l'air paniqué. **" Non ! Ça aurait été effrayant, non ? »**_

 _ **" Non, pas vraiment. Eh bien, peut-être, un peu, mais vous me le devez tous les deux, pour me donner des détails plus tard. »** Elle sourit vivement, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion._

 _Eren regarda interrogativement entre ses yeux étincelants et le petit bout de papier tenu entre ses doigts._

* * *

 _UN MOIS PLUS TARD_

 _ **« Alors ... Comment va Eren ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a cessé de venir au café ... »**_

 _ **«... Le gamin va bien. »**_

 _ **« Ça fait quoi, trois semaines depuis le premier rendez-vous ? Et tu l'appelles toujours gamin. »**_

 _ **« Parce qu'il en est un. »**_

 _ **« Si tu le dis. Dis-lui de venir me rendre visite ! Il était si gentil quand je lui ai parlé ! »**_

 _ **« Non. Qui sait ce que tu vas lui mettre dans la tête ? »**_

 _Hanji fit la moue. Elle ouvrit le sujet qu'elle avait évité depuis le mois dernier par considération. **« Mais en fait, pourquoi ai-je dû lui donner ton numéro ? »**_

 _ **«...»**_

 _ **« Tu ne pouvais pas juste.»**_

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _ **« Qui aurait pu deviner que tu étais si romantique. »**_

 _ **" ... Tais-toi. »**_

 _ **« Tu es si mign- »** elle fut coupée par un coup de pied dans le ventre et un grognement **« je t'avais prévenue ».**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, merci de me laisser une review pour dire si vous avez aimés ou non et ce que je devrai faire pour m'améliorer ou la corrigé. si vous avez des idées de fanfiction à traduire n'hésitaient pas à me le faire savoir, gros bisous.


End file.
